


7 days of memories

by Shiary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Promnis Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: Promnis week prompts.Day 1: First meetings





	1. Chapter 1

Ignis checked his appearance quickly in the backview mirror. This was a very important meeting, most likely the most important one in his life, and he could not be anything less than perfect. A knock on driver window startled him and he twisted rapidly to see who it was.

Prompto’s beaming smile greeted Ignis like the dawn after a week of rain. “Hey Iggy, you ready to go?” His voice, so calm and steady, was slightly muffled by the thick glass separating them, a travesty that needed to be corrected immediately.

Ignis took a deep breath, checking his appearance one last time before he stepped out of the car to greet his boyfriend properly. “I suppose I am.” He whispered against Prompto’s lips.

Prompto chuckled at the nervousness that was exuded from Ignis. He returned the kiss with a deeper,slower one of his own before twining his hand in Ignis’ gently. “It’s going to be okay Iggy. They’re going to love you as much as I do.”

Ignis squeezed Prompto’s hand before turning to face the humble but well kept house Prompto called home. Today would be his first time meeting with Prompto’s parents. Today he was going to announce his intention to woo and marry Prompto to the two people who had brought him up.

Ignis took another deep breath before turning to smile at Prompto. His boyfriend returned his smile with his own before tugging him onward. It was time.


	2. Peaceful desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Pining

Ignis was not one to rush after what he wants. When he sees something he desires, Ignis takes the time to plan its acquisition in delightful detail. It doesn’t matter what it is he desires; whether it is a book, a recipe or even someone who had caught his eye.

The blond boy he saw running outside his favorite coffee shop was one such desire. It was the way the boy would stop to take pictures of whatever caught his gaze. It was the happy smile he greeted all those in his path as he ran. It was the innocent kindness that he showed to any and all. All those little things made him glow in Ignis’ eyes.

Ignis was well aware of how little he actually knew about the running sun but that did little to deter him. He was the Prince’s Adviser and had been training to read and learn of a person at a glance. He could find out more about an unknown citizen with ease.

Or so he thought. It had been over two months since his first sighting of the blond and yet Ignis knew nothing more than what his casual observation had given him. He didn’t know where the young man came from, where he returned or even how old he was.

Ignis frowned as he grabbed his coffee and watched his personal sunshine show up around the corner as usually. When someone else, someone who should not be there, stepped up with a wave to stop the blond in his track, Ignis swore and hurried out of the shop.

“Noctis!” Ignis growled as he walked up to stand behind the wayward prince who was supposed to be having a morning training with Gladiolus.

Noct jumped in fright at Ignis’ admonishing, and turned to smile awkwardly at Ignis. “Hey Specs… I didn’t expect you here…” He glanced over to the blond runner who had haunted Ignis’ thoughts for so long and gestured towards the young man, “Umm… so this is Prompto?”


	3. Memoirs of lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: first kiss

“You’ve never kissed anyone before? Like ever????” Asked Prompto surprised. Ignis shifted awkwardly as he nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on the cup of coffee in his hands. He bit his lower lip as he waited for the expected laughter that usually followed his words.

None came.

Instead Prompto leaned forward and asked, “Would you like to?”

The question, the reaction, caught Ignis off guard and he sharply brought his head up to stare at Prompto. “Wh…What?”

Prompto blushed softly but kept his gaze on Ignis and repeated his question, “Would you like to kiss someone?”

Ignis opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened it again and finally croaked, “I… I don’t understand.” He really didn’t. Why was Prompto (Prompto of all people!) asking him if he wanted to kiss someone?

Prompto blushed ever more, his reddened cheeks highlighting the freckles the blond had. Silence reigned for a moment before Prompto took a deep breath, reached out to cup Ignis’ hand in his own and explained. 

“I’m just going to be very forthright and say it Ignis. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Your answer won’t change our friendship, I promise.” Prompto said slowly and with some hesitation. “I would like to kiss you if that’s okay with you?”

Ignis stared at Prompto, his mind a whirl of thoughts and emotions as he took in what Prompto had just said. All of a sudden, Ignis could see a door opening into a future he had never considered before. He had never considered Prompto under a romantic light before, never considered himself a worthy partner for the boy who brought back a smile on his prince’s face.

Prompto shifted awkwardly as Ignis failed to answer him and slowly let go on his hands. He was about to apologize and leave when Ignis reached out and grabbed his hands, disregarding the coffee spilled across the heavy oak table. “Wait!”

Ignis stumbled on what to say now, he wasn’t sure how to explain his emotions or thoughts that scurried through his mind. In the end, Ignis settled for a simple nod as an answer.

Prompto blinked surprised by the movement and asked, “It’s okay if I kiss you?” Ignis nodded again, looking away shyly as he blushed. Prompto smiled, “Can I do it now?” Ignis nodded once more, his blush making him more endearing to Prompto.

Prompto gently moved around the table until he was kneeling beside Ignis, looking up to the blushing man he liked. “I’m going to kiss you now.” Prompto warned before slowly moving forward, giving Ignis every chance to move away or call it off if he wanted.

The brush of lips against lips was soft at first before deepening into a more forceful kiss that left them both breathless. Prompto chuckled as he pressed his forehead against Ignis’ and asked, “Well? How was it?”

Ignis returned the smile with his own as he reached out to cup the back of Prompto’s head and answered, “I think I might need to try it out some more before I can decide.” 

The second kiss was just as sweet as the first and so was the third, the fourth and all the ones that came afterwards.


	4. Glorious Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Gloves   
> Gen/fluff

Gloves. Prompto had always associated Ignis, ever proper and meticulously dressed, with gloves. It was just something that Ignis alway wore.

When they had first started dating, Prompto had been a bit weirded out by the fact that Ignis NEVER took his gloves off around him. As they kept seeing each other, the gloves simply became something Prompto found adorable if a bit strange.

He had gotten so use to Ignis wearing them that when Prompto noticed his pair of thin black leather ones were getting worn out, he simply bought Ignis a new pair without hesitation.

Ignis stared at the new gloves sitting pristinely in the box with shock. “You…you bought me gloves?” He asked breathlessly as he reached out to gently pick one up.

Prompto nodded, his expression screwed into a worried frown. “Ya? Your black leather ones were getting pretty worn out… Was that not okay?” He chewed on his lower lip as he waited for Ignis to answer.

Ignis reverently replaced the glove beside its twin. He looked up to Prompto, the utter love and adoration in the gaze stealing Prompto’s breath, and whispered, “You never asked…”

Prompto frowned confused by what Ignis meant and the Royal Adviser clarified. “You’ve never asked me about my hands and yet you bought me these gloves just because my old ones were getting worn out.”

Prompto tilted his head sideways, still confused by why Ignis seemed so surprised. “Should I have?” This time it was Ignis who appeared confused and Prompto who clarified. “Should I have asked about why you always wear gloves? I always figured you had a reason for it and would tell me when you felt comfortable with doing so.”

Ignis took a deep breath at that, rose out of his chair and lunged to bring Prompto into a fiery kiss. What had he done to deserve such a wonderful boyfriend?

They broke off breathless and gazing adoringly into each other’s eyes. Ignis reached out to tuck a stray hair out of Prompto’s eyes before asking slowly, “Would you like to help me try them on?”

Prompto frowned, looking at Ignis, searching for any doubt or fear but finding none. “Only if you’re comfortable with that Iggy.” The nod Ignis gave him reassured Prompto about the offer and he tenderly lifted Ignis right hand up into his own.

Prompto kept his gaze on Ignis’ face as he gently and carefully peeled the glove off, ready to stop the moment Ignis looked uncomfortable. He laid the old glove on the table before doing the same with Ignis’ left hand.

Only then did Prompto drop his sight from staring at Ignis’ beauty to look at the hands he had never seen before. Hands that were riddled with scars and old burns. Hands that were just as beautiful as the rest of Ignis.

Prompto’s eyes watered at the trust Ignis was giving him and he asked softly, “Can I kiss them?”

“Wha..?” Came the reply.

Prompto lifted his head to gaze into Ignis’ eyes, willing his own to show how much he love Ignis, all of him. “Can I kiss your hands?” Prompto whispered once again.

Ignis was too shocked to answer verbally. Of all the reactions he had seen, all the reactions he had expected; Prompto asking permission to kiss his hands was not one of them.

Prompto waited patiently, his thumbs running soothing circles over the back of Ignis’ rough hands. He didn’t push or ask again, merely looked at Ignis with love and adoration, and waited.

Ignis finally nodded slowly to give Prompto permission and the blond did so with utmost care and gentleness. He kissed every finger, every knuckle, every cut and scar and burn. Prompto filled each kiss with love and comfort, a wordless acceptance of all of Ignis, and a wordless thanks for the trust he put in him.

Only once Prompto was certain he had kissed and lavished Ignis’ hands with all the love and care he could managed, did he reach out to grab the new gloves. He held each hand one at the time, holding them with the gentleness that spoke of the treasures he held, and slid the gloves finger by finger on until Ignis’ hands were snugly covered by comfortable black leather once more.


	5. Bullseye!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Ignis captured, Prompto blinded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gen/ hurt/comfort

Prompto was NEVER EVER doing that again! Well… He would if he had to but he’d much rather not. “Are you alright buddy?”

The muffled sound that followed allowed Prompto to shuffle his way closer until his hands brushed against a struggling figure. Prompto followed the curve of a familiar chest up to the neck and frowned as his fingers came across sticky wetness.

He quickly found the piece of tape that was acting as a gag and, with a quick- “Sorry!”-, ripped it off.

“Prompto! Your eyes! Are you alright?” Ignis asked the instant he could. The rattle of chains increased as Ignis tried to free himself so he could help Prompto.

Prompto smiled, “It’s okay Iggy. Just stay still for a moment and I’ll have you free as a bird.” He traced his fingers carefully across the lead pipe serving as anchor until he came across the lock that secured the chains to it.

“Prompto, you’re hurt! You need to get away from here before the rest of them come back.” Ignis pleaded. Prompto shook his head even as he started to pick the lock carefully.

Prompto heard Ignis take a deep breath, most likely to try and convince him to leave, and cut him off with an exasperated explanation. “Cor and Gladio are taking care of the other idiots who grabbed you.” 

He grinned as the lock opened, “They sent me here to get you out while they worked… Wasn’t expecting them to have flash grenades though…” That last part was muttered, almost an after thought as Prompto slid the lock off and started unwinding the chains from around Ignis’ wrists.

The chains were slick under his hands and Prompto was somewhat glad he couldn’t see just how much blood Ignis had lost. He was sure that if he could, Prompto would be a panicked mess and that wouldn’t help his husband at all.

Ignis bit off a groan of pain as the chains unwound enough for him to slip his wrists free. Bad idea! Prompto barely managed to catch Ignis as his legs refused to hold his weight now that it was no longer being supported by the pipes.

“Whoo there Iggy! I got you.” Prompto carefully lowered Ignis to the ground, his arms wrapped firmly around his shoulders and waist. “Here. Noct gave me this for you.” Prompto pushed a flask into Ignis’ numb hand.

Ignis stared at the potion flask in shock before he tried to hand it back to Prompto. “What the? If you had a potion you should be using it!”

Prompto shook his head and pressed it back to Ignis. “Iggy, use it.” His tone was firm. Prompto wasn’t going to budge. He added with a cheerful grin, “The sooner you can get to your feet, the faster were going to get out of here!”

Ignis stared at his reckless, stubborn and sometimes maddening husband with growing desire to both kiss the man silly and throttle him. The sound of a flask breaking and the feeling of relief as magic healed his body somewhat, made him jerk out of the half trance he had unknowingly fallen into. He glared at the cheerful Prompto and sighed as he leaned forward to press a careful kiss to his lips.

“You will regret this.” Ignis promised as he accepted Prompto’s help to stand. Oh yes, Prompto was going to be lectured to an inch of his life once he had been cleared by the doctors.

Shooting a grenade out of the air was impressive but you shouldn’t be looking straight at it when it exploded!


	6. Time to Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Dance

Prompto splashed some water on his face and quickly dabbed it dry before any of it could reach his suit. He straightened and looked at the reflection in the mirror with both delight and apprehension.

The pure white suit with matching gold tie was a carefully chosen gift from Noctis. The silver and gold shoes as well as the trip planned right after the event came from Gladio, and the Amicitia family. 

Prompto shifted from one foot to the other nervously. “I can do this.” He whispered to his reflection. He could. 

Prompto had been practicing like crazy for this. He had dragged Gladio and Noct into helping him out more than once. Prompto had even gone to see Cor! Cor of all people! That particular meeting had ended with Prompto and Cor drunk out of their minds, and less said about the way they had been found was better.

A knock on the door and Noctis, dressed in a contrasting black suit with purple highlights, slipped in with a proud smile. He moved to stand right behind Prompto and took a good look at their reflection. “You ready Prom?”

Prompto nodded, taking a deep breath as he did. “As much as I’ll ever be.” Prompto replied. He was happy to note his voice didn’t waver at all.

Noct nodded, smiling happily as he slapped Prompto on the back and quickly readjusted the suit to perfection. “Okay then. He’s waiting with Gladio so let’s go.”

Prompto took one last look in the mirror before turning to stare at the door. Noct waited patiently for Prompto to be ready before following him out into the well-light ballroom.

Bright lights focused on the pair the moment they entered, all eyes turning to watch them but Prompto only had eyes for one person. Ignis looked absolutely amazing. His suit was just as white as Prompto’s but Prompto swore he looked a thousand times better in it.

The light seemed to make a halo around Ignis, beckoning Prompto into approaching the incredible apparition with a pounding heart. He came to a stop within arms reach of Ignis but couldn’t bring himself to touch the radiant being so easily.

Ignis’ smile was amused, his eyes betraying his knowledge of what Prompto was thinking. “Shall we?” Ignis whispered softly, extending one hand in an invitation to the the other. Prompto nodded, suddenly unable to speak as the impact of what was going to happen caught up to him fully.

“Will the newly wedding husbands please step to the center of the ballroom for the first dance?” Cor’s amused voice rang out from the balcony. Prompto looked up, his lips twitching into an amused smile as he tilted his head in wordless thanks to the older man. 

Prompto took Ignis’ hand and followed him into the center of the room. A small part of him was freaking out at how many people were about to watch him probably completely humiliate himself but most of his brain was simply too happy at being able to dance with his husband to care.

They came to a stop in the middle as planned, Ignis taking the lead by shifting his hold on Prompto’s hand and putting his free one of his waist. Prompto blushed but followed Ignis by placing his other hand on Ignis’ shoulder. The world narrowed to just him and Ignis. To just the deep green eyes looking at him with such love and devotion. To just the feeling of Ignis, here with him by choice.

The first notes of their chosen song filled the air and Prompto waltzed. 


	7. Picture Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: bdsm  
> Teen/fluff

Prompto hesitated for a second before entering his house and calling out, “I’m home!” He kicked off his shoes quietly and placed them on the rack beside Ignis’.

“Welcome home Prompto. How was the meeting?” Ignis replied, his voice coming from the home office they shared. Prompto took a fortifying breath before walking over to lean by the doorway.

Ignis was reading his notes from whatever meetings he had today, typing them neatly into his computer for review. He paused when Prompto leaned against the doorway, his husband’s uncharacteristic silence making him worry. “Did it not go well?”

Prompto sighed, eyes darting away from Ignis. Better to do it right away before he talking himself out of it. “No, it went very well. I got offered quite a bit to do a single photoshoot.”

Ignis hummed and asked, “Then what is bothering you Love?” He twisted in his chair and extending a open hand towards Prompto, smiling as he felt his beloved take his invitation and drew him closer.

“It’s... I...” Prompto hesitated. Ignis waited patiently, his blind eyes looking in his direction with infinite patience and love. Prompto leaned forwards to press his forehead to Ignis’ and whispered, “The photoshoot is for a bdsm magazine that they just started.”

Ignis stilled beside him. Of all the things he had thought would be bothering Prompto, this had not been one of them. He felt Prompto draw away from him, his movements tinted with panic and Ignis tightened his hold on Prompto, keeping him where he was. “I...see. Might I ask for the details?”

Prompto bit his lips at Ignis’ request. He should have expected it. He pulled out the contract, unsigned, that held all the details about the job and expectations and quietly feed them into the text to speech reader by Ignis’ computer.

The details were fairly simple and straight forward. A full day photoshoot was to be done at their exclusive studio. All equipment was already furnished except for what Prompto needed to bring. There was a list of models he could choose to have as models for the shoot, paid by the magazine of course. 

Ignis listened carefully to it all, his heart flustered by the sharp jealousy that pierced him. He trusted Prompto and knew his husband had no interrest in looking at anyone else but it didn’t prevent Ignis to worry about how others would act around him. Prompto was a very beautiful and delightful man, and Ignis had been forced to remind some of the models that Prompto was  _his_ on more than one occasion.

Prompto waited nervously for Ignis to say something, anything! But as the silence continued Prompto felt the need to say something. “Igs... I can turn it down if you aren’t comfortable with me doing this.” Ignis took a deep breath and Prompto forged on quickly. “But I would like to keep working for them and well.... I kinda asked if you could be the model?”

Ignis jaw dropped. “You what?” Him as a model for a bdsm magazine? He ignored the warmth that fluttered between his legs by concentrating on all the reasons why it was such a bad idea.

Prompto nodded, “Well... We’ve been talking about trying some of those toys out but not wanting to spend money if they aren’t good enough and.... It’s a stupid idea...” He finished dejectedly. “I’ll go call them to say they have to find someone else. Sorry about this Iggy.” He untangled himself from his unmoving husband.

Prompto rose to make the call, head hanging low, but he hadn’t taken more than a step before Ignis called out, “Prompto.” The voice was firm but gentle and Prompto turned around, his heart beating wildly as he took in the blush on Ignis’ cheeks and the tell tale hardness between his legs.

Ignis shifted on his chair, “Let’s do it but on one condition: I cannot be recognizable in any of the pictures. Is that agreeable?” Prompto’s sudden kiss was answer enough.


End file.
